


The Canadian Option

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's getting stressed from college applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canadian Option

**Author's Note:**

> Cartoon universe, only specifically because it takes place in the US. :p

"I'm not sure if my grades are even good enough to go here," Will said in frustration as she looked over the application.

"As if how you did in high school is really going to matter once you're accepted," Irma said, looking up from a magazine. She had already finished her college applications a while ago, and was only now present in the Vandom residence for moral support.

"They'll only make whoever's judging me think I'm stupid."

"But you're not. So who cares what someone giving you the minute look-over thinks," Irma said, returning to her reading.

Will kept looking over the application, filling out some parts while skipping others. She finally through her pen down, groaning in frustration. "This is too confusing! I don't even know what they're asking most of this for. And then there's my essay! What am I going to write for that? I don't even have an idea!" Will stressed.

"Just write something sappy and inspiring that will leave them forgiving your lacking grades," Irma suggested.

"I don't know what that would be! And who says I even need to go to college, anyway? Isn't leading the guardians enough?"

"Sure," Irma said absent-mindedly.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure if I want to do that. It's all become so overwhelming," Will mumbled. "I'd like like a break for once."

"Fine," Irma said, tossing her magazine aside. "Forget college, and forget the guardians. It's not like there's been a ton of trouble lately, anyway. The other girls can handle it. But you and me," Irma began, wrapped her arm around Will tightly. "After we graduate, we'll run off to Canada."

"Canada? Why Canada?" Will asked, looking bewildered.

"Because we can get married there," Irma explained.

"Oh, right."

"Mm, yes. So we'll get married in a beautiful ceremony in Canada, and then forge our own little Garden of Eden in the wild wilderness, and live off the land."

"Off the land? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, not at all, since we'll even build ourselves a giant luxury mansion in the wilderness, away from all responsibility. Ooh, won't it be great?"

Will looked at her grinning girlfriend with a blank expression. Then she snickered. "You're not serious, right?"

"Of course not."

Will sighed, and hesitantly picked up her pen again. "I get it," she said. "I know, I've got to finish this." Will sat down in front of the coffee table and began working seriously again. But thinking so much of the future with filling out this paperwork, she soon began to lay on the floor and idle again. "It's too bad we really can't run off to the Canadian wilds," she commented.

Irma looked slyly downwards at Will. "Let's keep it as an emergency option."

"Emergency?"

"Right. If you get stressed from all of this, we'll just elope and run far away. Promise. Sound good?"

Will let out a happy sigh, then sat up and nodded. "It's a deal," she said, getting back to work again.


End file.
